Close Quarters
by AshtonJacks
Summary: Luke kidnaps Nikolas and receives an amazing gift in the process!


Another One Hour Challenge story. My plot, ABC characters, borrowing and stealing are bad, please don't do it-Thanks  
  
This is my take on something that has been spoilered to happen. Thanks to Av for unwittingly handing me this scenario  
  
  
Started 6:00 Pm  
  
The young man slowly reached for consciousness through the haze that blanketed him. Things felt so strange, he realized a he tried to stretch. His arms and legs wouldn't work correctly and he groaned both in pain and frustration.  
  
"Wake up Nikky."   
  
Nikolas knew that voice. His eyes snapped open. The pain of bright light caused him to groan and close his eyes again. "Luke, what's wrong?" he asked trying to free his hands. They appeared to be trapped or held by something.  
  
"Nothing Nikky you'll be just fine." Luke assured.   
  
Nikolas opened his eyes more slowly and looked at his companion. "What are we doing here?" He asked as he looked around. "Were we kidnapped? Did they hurt you?"  
  
Luke winced. The kid wasn't supposed to be so damn nice. It wasn't natural for a bloodsucker to be nice. But then again, the whole point of this kidnapping was to show the world that Nikolas was not typical of the breed of bloodsucker. "No one hurt me kid and you'll be fine." He assured as he tried to keep his emotions out of this.  
  
"Can you help me to get free?" Nikolas asked hopefully. He half sat up and assessed the situation. His hands were cuffed and rested over his midsection. He was lying on a bed and one foot was loosely tied to the bed. Awareness seeped in as he saw that Luke wasn't bound in any way.  
  
"Sorry kid can't do that. Then you'd get away." He looked away as pain flooded Nikolas' soulful brown eyes. Where had he gotten those eyes anyway? They were so different from everyone else's in his family.  
  
"Nikolas felt rage well up inside him as betrayal hit him like a blow to the midsection. "Why Luke?" he managed. "What have you got to gain by doing this." As something occurred to him, he choked back a sob. "They don't think I'm dead do they?"  
  
Luke evaded the first question as he crossed the room. "You were out awhile, drink this." He placed a bottled water under the young boy's mouth and tipped it up gently.  
  
Nikolas took several swallows of the refreshing water before nudging it away. "Are you going to answer me?" he asked Luke quietly.  
  
"They got a note that you were going away." Luke put in with a small smile. "I wouldn't do that to even my enemies Nikky. I saw what Lukcy's death did to all of us."  
  
Nikolas shook his head as he tried to absorb all of this. "So you're literally holding me captive. For what reason Luke? Your quarrel has never been directly with me."  
  
"All in good time Nikolas." Luke said in a firm tone. He had to retain control of this situation. He had to break the kid before telling him the reasons for the kidnapping.  
  
"Now Luke." He said equally as firmly.  
  
Luke shook his head. "Kid I hold all the cards; you are in no position to bargain with me."  
  
"Oh?" Nikolas asked and in that moment Luke knew that Helena had been right about the boy.  
  
Flashback  
  
Luke had wanted to tighten his hand around her throat, crushing the witch, but at the same time he was riveted to what she was saying.  
  
"The dresser." She had gasped. "You'll find your answers there." He had released her immediately after snapping handcuffs around her wrists. While Luke went to investigate the secrets that lay in the dresser, her evil little snickers rang in his ears.  
  
"No." he had said in shock upon looking at the papers. "How could this be?" The look of cold triumph upon her face had told him that she wasn't lying. She had hurt him in the most painful way that she had known how, not once but twice.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Luke didn't even realize he'd been crying until Nikolas made a small sound. "What is it?" Luke realized that choking sound was his own voice.  
  
"Why are you crying?" The compassion softened Nikolas' tone.  
  
"Because...." Luke trailed off. He moved over to the bed and uncuffed Nikolas, then turned away to stare out the window. "She took not one son but both of them. This was supposed to be a beginning but I screwed it up and now...." He trailed off as the young man loomed over him.  
  
"And now you're my father and you think you lost me again, right?" He couldn't believe what was happening here even though he could see the truth in Luke's eyes.  
  
"I know I have." Luke whispered  
  
"Untrue." Nikolas whispered, near tears himself. He put his hand out and touched the older man's gently. "Let's call a truce and figure all of this out."  
  
End 6:57 PM  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
